


The wind of change

by Jojo1112



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Business, Drama & Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Internal Conflict, Medical World, Mystery, Older Woman/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-25 22:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17733821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jojo1112/pseuds/Jojo1112
Summary: AU - Modern Setting. Part of the AGE GAP EDITION, a collection of stories between Sylvanas x Anduin.Treat all ships with respect, whether F/F, F/M, M/M, Gen, Multi or Other!Does a chance meeting give Sylvanas Windrunner, a notorious business woman with a turbulent past, a willingness to change? Or does she stay the same?(More to come once I figured out the rest of the story - I'm pulling a lot of tropes here.)





	1. An accident

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N**
> 
>  
> 
> Welcome to a **writer's challenge**! I started this chapter five days ago and wow, did I step on the gas to achieve this objective! ;-) Thank you for inviting me, _Nevijek_ , _Buntheridon_ , _Kaede_ and _Ryuujin_.
> 
> Warm thanks to you, _Windcage_ and _Taedae_.

It was raining hard. That was what Sylvanas Windrunner, current Deputy CEO of the worldwide operating Bank of Azeroth, remembered at first when she opened her eyes.

As soon as she had left the limousine, her chauffeur had opened the umbrella for her. Taking too much time for her frayed nerves – because she had been already two minutes too late for the most important presentation in her life -, she had taken the dark purple umbrella impatiently out of his hands. She cursed herself that she had to cross the wide avenue to get to the classic and architectural masterpiece of a high-rise office building on the other side. Either victory or defeat was waiting for her there. The traffic had been crazy and jammed, but she hadn't cared, the city buzzing with activity.

Holding her folder in front of the dark grey business suit and the classic white blouse she was wearing so that it wouldn't get wet – all the critical files and the memory stick in it – she had looked straight forward. Using the umbrella as a protection from the rain as best as she could, she had hurried on because there was just a gap between the many cars. Luck was on her side when she had managed to reach the middle of the street -

But it seemed impossible that life granted her _one_ simple success, as always. Should she have even gone there, in retrospective? 

Her tapered black high heels, turning every man's head in their wake, looking after that tall, platinum-blonde gorgeous woman with breathtaking curves the tailored business suit did not hide at all – especially in those shoes – but wondering about her scowl, had been caught in one utility hole cover. Just when she had stepped over to the lanes of the oncoming cars, looking to the right but not down. The traffic light had switched from red to green. In haste, she had rushed forward and was lying on the ground of the street faster than favored. Before she could realize what had happened, her impact so heavy because she had held her folder tightly not to lose it, her head was almost exploding and warm blood trickling down her face immediately.

Sylvanas had writhed in pain, unable to move. No, it couldn't end here! Hands coming out of the darkness had grabbed for her, had dragged her along and threatened to tear her apart. All she had ever wanted had been tangible, her revenge within reach, her triumph absolute. Only seconds away. She had worked so hard for that moment. Yet, here she was lying on the street, the rain pouring down on her and her wishes ending in smoke.

Honking horns and blinding lights that came like a blurred vision towards her, faster than a speeding bullet, ripped her out of her state of trance. She did well to embrace the cruel card fate had dealt her and was just about to accept her death as suddenly two strong arms lifted her and intense blue eyes that belonged to a very young face looked down at her with concern.

“Stay safe,“ a clear and bright voice said to her insistently, “stay with me.“

Screeching tires was all she heard. Sylvanas groaned when her head came to rest against the warmth of a physically fit chest. It woke a feeling immediately in her she had long forgotten and just feeling it was painful enough. _Shelter_.

It didn't miss its soothing effect on her. Was she already in heaven? Was the angel ready to get her? In her imagination, the Light surrounded the young man. She could feel the touch of something celestial. All the repressed memories came to the surface and got hopelessly mixed up. The hair that continuously fell into his eyes reminded her of _him_. Was _he_ here for her?

“I'm sorry." She breathed painstakingly. "Can you forgive me?" And at the same moment, when the young man looked down to her, she pulled his head down with her hand and kissed him.

First, it was nothing more than crushing lips – her full ones against his tightly pressed ones -, but when she coaxed his mouth open to deepen the kiss, she got a response. Arms were put around her and pulled her closer, following her tongue play without restraint, his reaction now surprising Sylvanas utterly who got carried away to let it happen but realizing that _this_ was a different kiss. The rush of heat. Of pent-up demand.

\- It was completely wrong! _Hell_ awaited her for what she had done. Nothing else. However, the hands and the darkness had disappeared, chased away by her angel? A splitting headache made her world falling apart. She came to accept it and felt at least at peace in her last seconds, something she had never had.

“In death, we are reborn.“ She whispered to him before she sank into unconsciousness.

*

“My queen.“

For being unconscious so long, the severe and good-looking man with full brown hair and a beard - quite an attractive and groomed appearance - was more than grateful that she finally stirred. Her reaction was first one of disorientation, but then she seemed to recognize his voice that had spoken to her -

“Nathanos!“

Sylvanas woke up with a jolt, and he watched her taking in her surroundings. The hospital room was simple and sparsely furnished. Painted in white that it almost blinded her because she concealed her eyes with her hands. There were some machines beside her, the infusion equipment connected to her.

His hand had moved over hers. "Hush, my lady. Everything is alright. You will get better.“

Sylvanas sank back into her pillow and closed her eyes. "I ruined it,” she admitted without showing any sign of emotion, “I was too late for our perfect presentation, my champion.”

Silence fell when she finally added: “I missed the last round and therefore the legal qualification of the original contract and its date of expiry set...“

„You are speaking of yesterday afternoon?“ A small smile flew over his face. „It doesn't matter anymore. Most importantly, you are alive.“

She didn't smile back, but a significant amount of irony was in her answer. "Only through the help of an _angel_.“

The way she said it should've stirred something in Nathanos Marris, but he was so relieved for her to have survived the accident that he overheard it. He was a patient man, and it had always paid for him: to get _her_ , the woman of his dreams, since he had started working as her assistant. Everybody had warned him that she was cold, that she was even frigid and that she was cruel. And that she was a loose cannon. A beautiful one, he had to add himself, a goddess. He wanted her right from the beginning.

He was still satisfied that it was his job to assist her as the bank's manager and nothing else. They had had a long, turbulent affair which she had ended only a month ago – he could understand it, but it saddened him immensely - and he still hoped they would rekindle their relationship, after this 'vengeance' trip on her side was over for now.

It had been published in the morning's newspaper, that her competitor, a young bull of a man named Baine Bloodhoof, had been designated and already been congratulated as his successor by the outgoing manager Mr. Vol Jin.

All this had started - her abandoned thirst for vengeance reanimated - the moment as it became known that Lordaeron Inc., a large group that was globally active, was searching for a successor for his outgoing Deputy CEO, who retired due to age. The company was looking for a younger candidate to rejuvenate its big company's portfolio. Since then, Sylvanas had done everything in her power to ensure to get the job. It was beginning with her application, the first interview, to the second phase, where they tested her eligibility. She had thrown herself into it. It had been like an addiction.

Nathanos was the only one who knew that she was working for the moment that would enable her to face Genn Greymane, the senior president of the big business, with whom she had a score to settle. Whoever the outgoing manager suggested, he would accept it was said – which meant his queen would have had the satisfaction of seeing him first thing in her designation ceremony.

Nathanos sighed. "I was told you could leave tomorrow -"

He was interrupted by a furious snarl. "I just routed your plans, you crazy woman."

An elegantly dressed man with white hair and a gray beard rushed into the room: Genn Greymane himself. He came to stand at the side of her hospital bed.

Nathanos watched his queen turn her head to the other man and laughing scornfully.

“Plans, little me? What sort of plans could I possibly have?”

“You wanted to desecrate my company with your filth!" The senior man shouted.

Enough! Nathanos stood up and made a step forward. "How dare you?!" He growled.

“Be aware. I will strike hard – _before_ you hatch another vile scheme." Greymane threatened Sylvanas and shook his fist.

“I will bring you to your knees," she hissed into his face and darted forward, losing, therefore, her infusion tube which released the alarm of the machine beside her. "I will be victorious!"

Nathanos had stepped between them. “Get moving. Mr. Greymane.”

A nurse and a doctor entered at this moment Sylvanas' room to get to the patient in the bed who was sitting upright and check on the machine and her infusion.

“This is far from over,” Genn replied grimly and left not to lose face in front of strangers.

Sylvanas sent a hateful glare after him, and Nathanos sighed again. He seriously thought if it wasn't best to drag his queen out of this big city and into a new country to avoid a drama from happening. He didn't know that he was proved correct.

*

Furious, Genn made his way through the long hospital corridor of the station only to find Mathias Shaw, his personal friend and also Senior Physician at the Gilnean University Clinic, trying to forget about his rage inside. Eight years. It had been eight years ago when he had lost his son, Liam. And _she_ was to blame. He had hoped never to see her again, only knowing her now to manage the Bank of Azeroth – better than he had thought, but her extraordinary business talent had never been one that had stood in the way. He felt trapped by a cruel twist of fate when he was told by the smart aleck of his long-standing secretary that she was here, in his best friend's clinic, after an accident. What had been more irksome was that she also had had the nerve to apply for the vacant job in his company, in his company!

To not lose himself in immense grief again, he was looking for his nephew. Anduin, whom he loved dearly – and for whom he had come in the clinic in the first place - especially since his father and his brother-in-law, Varian, was dead and he had taken the young man under his wings, being not only his godfather but his uncle as well.

“Mathias?”

The addressed one came out of his bureau, the white coat suiting him just fine. Mathias Shaw was known as a kind and unassuming man. A master of his profession, a cardiologist, he had helped to earn the Gilnean University Clinic world-class recognition. He was an excellent friend who personally had agreed to supervise Anduin's training as a doctor. Genn was eternally grateful for it. Mathias raised a small smile and took the senior man in the suit immediately in his arms.

“Welcome, Genn. - You are looking for Anduin, I assume?”

Genn nodded, hesitated. “You know whom you are keeping here? - How come, Mathias? Aren't there enough hospitals in this town...”

Mathias didn't lose his small smile, immediately realizing whom Genn was talking. "Don't forget, Genn, my clinic is community service. Whoever needs help, we are here. Whether bad or good. - Besides, Anduin brought her here."

Genn was stunned. “My nephew?”

Shaw nodded while they were walking together toward the children's ward. “He was in the ambulance with her when she was accepted here.”

Genn stood still, shocked. Feeling cold. “How come?”

It sounded like a nightmare! Genn rang with himself while they were walking so he didn't pay attention to where they were going.

Mathias shrugged his shoulders. “You better go ask himself.”

Genn groaned when he finally realized where they ended up. Of course, he should've known that there was only one place his nephew resided permanently. "You know, Mathias, I can't enter here." He stepped back. "I simply can't. Would you be so kind as to get him out?"

Shaw watched him for a moment, pitiful, so Genn turned away to the waiting lounge and took place there, while the doctor entered the children's unit and asked for Anduin.

*

It took some minutes until Anduin, in a white coat as well, came outside and went over to his uncle. Genn was proud of him. The long golden-blonde hair the young man inherited from his mother, Genn's sister, was tied in a ponytail. Bright blue eyes and the determined jaw from his father made Anduin handsome as well as possessing an athletic body. Looks turned often, but Anduin didn't see it – or wasn't interested, Genn didn't know. So far, the young man had never spoken of having met someone special. But then, being an orphan had made a brilliant bookworm out of his nephew. His school career had been one of the best ones in Azeroth, and he was able to skip classes.

“Genn, I'm glad that you are here. I tried to -”

The senior man interrupted him. "I'm sorry to tell you that I have to cancel the dinner plans for tonight. I need to fly over to Kul Tiras, business calls. Mia is coming with me and is meeting Tess."

“That's a pity, but I don't mind.” Anduin sighed. “I have to learn for the next exams, anyway.”

“Anduin." Genn criticized him in a friendly way. "Promise me you won't spend the whole evening behind your books. You are doing this already your whole life."

“I like reading, and I like my books, uncle."

“I just...” Genn sighed. “You are twenty-one years old, nephew, aren't there other things to do than to spend your free time here?” Genn pointed at the children's ward door.

“I also like being here," Anduin answered him. "The children need and like my company. There's nothing wrong with this."

“I know," Genn gave in, smiling, knowing his nephew as a reasonable young man putting others' welfare always first. However, he was afraid that once Anduin had passed Medical School, he would bury himself in the hospital and never come out again. He should meet friends. Fellow students. Marry. Pamper his children. And visit his uncle and his aunt more often. - Well, this was perhaps a topic for their next family meeting.

“How about dinner at the weekend, then? Saturday evening, are you coming? We'll be back by then.”

“Of course, uncle. I am looking forward to it.”

Genn was just about to go when he suddenly remembered something.

“I heard about your heroic stunt yesterday.” An inquiring glance met the young man.

“I only saved a woman from the traffic, uncle.”

“You talked to her?”

Anduin had to grin. “She was unconscious.”

“You visited her?”

“No. - Why should I? You know, normally I keep to the shadows with my helper syndrome. You told me so.”

Genn was thankful that Anduin had listened. And that his nephew was shy. He breathed a sigh of relief.

“Which is a good thing. I don't want to scratch you from the busy streets in our city.”

Anduin shook his head, hesitating. “I was only there because I wanted to visit you at work.”

“Why?”

“To talk to you about a present for Mia? Since it is her birthday in two weeks?”

“Enough time.”

“You tend to forget that I spend a lot of time 'behind my books' as you prefer to call it to get my exams done. Therefore mine is limited."

“There would be more time. Don't spend so much time voluntarily here."

The young man rolled his eyes but smiled. “Am I not old enough to decide what to do with my own life?”

Genn grinned as well. “Mia and me, we haven't decided yet. Don't forget – Saturday evening at our house.”

“I'll be there, uncle. - Safe journey for both of you."

Anduin waved him goodbye as the senior man walked away and returned into the children's ward. Mulling over the facts how fast his uncle had found out about yesterdays' event – certainly due to Medical Director Shaw, Anduin thought – and if there was something special about the woman he had saved. He had done nothing wrong, hadn't he? Genn had sounded odd. Almost nervous? Afraid? Of what? The matter aroused great interest in him. _Not only this_ , he admitted to himself. He still remembered how she had snuggled into his arms. It had felt intimate. As if she would trust him with her life, although he was a stranger to her. And the way she had kissed him! Anduin's so carefully built walls had broken, stunned about her having the gall to kiss him but at the same time acknowledging that it had felt delicious. Warm. Intoxicating. The closeness he had longed for so long but denied himself after the painful loss of his father had made him vulnerable. No retreat possible. She had thrown him completely off.

Could he describe what he had felt? Confronted with a power to turn him on like that by just kissing him? His body had been on full alert. Anduin had realized with shock and bewilderment how he reacted, stimulated by his own unstoppable emotions. Heaven, he hadn't been blind to how beautiful she was. He had realized the whistles of the paramedics and the looks of the nurses. He had had a feeling of protecting her, staying at her side the whole time. And he had not let go of her until she was in her hospital bed.

*

It was almost midnight when Anduin took his leave of the children's ward, having spent a right amount of time with reading bedtime stories to the younger kids and watching a movie with the older kids and saw a chance to go home after leaving the white coat in his locker. He was exhausted and was already on the way to the main entrance when he thought of _her_. Of the rare beauty, he had saved yesterday. The curiosity she created in him. There was no hesitation in him when he turned around. She was undoubtedly asleep, but it didn't matter if he only checked on her. That was all, he told himself.

He walked silently through the long hospital corridors and stood finally in front of her patient room's door. Quietly, he opened the door handle and entered, closing the door behind him.

To his surprise, she was awake, still connected to the infusion equipment and sitting in an upright position in the bed. Cross-legged, showing beautiful, bare legs, only wearing a dark purple t-shirt which emphasized her otherwise beautiful pale skin which could've been the one of an aristocrat. A dressing made of gauze was on her temple. And a pair of eyes, more gray than green or blue, watched him in the soft and dim light of the bed lamp. Her dry voice greeted him.

“I was wondering when you would show up... or if you were just an _angel_ in my imagination.”

Anduin blushed but stepped closer to her while he undressed his jacket. _Was it warm in here or was he suddenly warm?_

“Your angel was busy.”

She moved over in her bed to make room for him, but Anduin preferred to stand where he was.

“Not only busy but shy, too?"

His blush deepened. “I came only to check on you.”

“You expected me asleep?”

“Yes,” he answered hesitantly.

“I see.”

Anduin who didn't know what else to say, just looked at her, trying to assess her. "You may answer me the question of what you were looking for on the other side of the street in such a haste?"

Was he asking her this? Sylvanas got immediately furious, having found out _who_ he was.

“Did I ask you what you were doing there? Why you were following me on the street?”

He was surprised about her aggressive retort and confused, for a moment. “Pardon me?”

She snorted. “How old are you?”

“Old enough to understand an answer like none of your business," he replied calmly.

Oh, this young boy didn't like to be treated in such a condescending manner? Well. She was sure he came only to spy on her. She couldn't give him a pass on that.

“Don't you know that I could get you for sexual assault at this time? You risk a bit too much, young boy.”

“I may be young, but I'm not a boy,” was his first indignant reaction. “And why do you speak of sexual assault? The last thing I recall, _you_ were the one doing the kissing.”

_Oh. The hot kiss? - It indeed hadn't been an imagination._ There was a thin, almost invisible smile at her lips at his defiant answer. “Look at you. - The teddy bear has outgrown his shoes?”

“Do you know me?”

She only tilted her head. “I don't need to.”

Something was off, but Anduin couldn't tell what it was. “Are you always like... this?”

She had fun to elicit a response from him. “Let's see. Aren't you one of these spoiled little rich brats?”

“Why am I mocked when I just asked you a question?”

Raised eyebrows and another twitch that was tugging at those full lips that reminded him of how they had kissed, no – he stopped his train of thought. What only was that had brought him here again?

The way she behaved led to the conclusion she was accustomed to giving orders and being around people who treated others precisely the same way. Very self-confident and successful in her career had she looked in her made-to-measure business suit, Anduin thought gloomily. Was that why she treated him now differently? He tried to bring the two sides of the woman he had only met yesterday into accordance. There had been magic in the way she had snuggled against him. There had been a trust into him he had never felt before. A faith that he would be doing the right thing for them.

“I didn't invite you here, boy. You came on your own."

Now she devoted her attention entirely to him, her gray eyes fixed at him with an intense, almost hateful glance that put him completely off his stride.

He shook his head, perplexed. “I simply came to look after you.”

There was a short, sarcastic laugh. "Not only a little brat but also a wannabe gentleman?"

Now it was on Anduin to raise his eyebrows. Was she to be taken seriously? “You already find me guilty of things I am not.”

“Oh, but you are, as I said. Look at you." She scrutinized him. "Go home to your parents, boy. There's no place for you here. Let's face it. You're only here because you want something from me."

Anduin was completely confused. His ability to keep his emotions in check was already on edge, more than wondering. What was it only that she accused him of having done?

“Do you always think, first and foremost, ill of strangers?”

“I don't like being in debt. Do I owe you a debt for saving my life, stranger?"

“No.”

“Are you certain?”

“I'm helping people because I want to not because I am forced to.”

“Is this the excuse why you came to my rescue?” She suddenly jeered and made a contemptuous gesture. “I would've let you rotten to death.”

The venom in her words took his breath away for a moment. He stared at her. He wanted to know the reason for it. Then, he shook his head again.

“Why are you so hostile? I believe in saving lives. Sometimes we must fight for what we believe in – even if it includes saving some against their own will.”

“Don't expect me to return the favor,” she sneered.

Anduin flinched. He shouldn't care for her answer. He half-heartedly had expected something like that. Not understanding why she reacted like this, he skipped another comment. It was better for him to leave her, all churned up inside, so he merely bowed his head. "Goodnight. I won't bother you anymore, my lady."

And then, Anduin turned, grabbing his jacket along the way. Without looking back, not to be treated with more of her scorn he didn't know how to handle. Maybe he should have.

Because against all the odds, an almost curious, questioning look followed him. Doubts suddenly overcame Sylvanas if she had acted the right way, and she had sensed in between that there was a deeper meaning to why he had shown up at this time to look after her. Sylvanas knew she was good at provoking people. She had been her whole life, and she loved it to get people to either an angry response or a reaction of hostility or even violence. She didn't mind. It was the only way to force them to be honest. Being lied to and betrayed her whole life, she hated it every intent to deceive. Now this young man seemed to be one of the rare goody-two-shoes, and she had wanted to find out what he was here for. He hadn't given her much.

Somehow, an inner demon pushed her to react. She didn't want him to leave like this. She tried to catch him by surprise to get a reaction from him.

In an instant, she sprinted after him with the infusion stand, and since he heard her, he stopped, and she skidded right in front of him. "I may be wrong about the malicious imputation of a sexual assault, but I'm not so uncivilized to forget to thank you."

Anduin looked straight into her eyes. "I don't know you - whatever you may think. And you don't have to thank me when the only thing I do is to offend you."

“You have some issues, boy. No holding back in front of me, right?”

Anduin was tired and rolled his eyes. “I'm not the only one with issues here,” he said unmoved.

“Dinner. Tomorrow evening?”

Anduin felt like being thrown headlong into a crash. "I..." He swallowed. It wasn't what he had expected. "Why do you even want to go out with me?"

“Prove me you're innocent.”

If Anduin hadn't been already flushed, he would've been caught by a blazing flush, this time. How did she come to know...? Then it dawned on him she could've meant it in another way. “I need to learn.”

She stared at him. He had the guts to deny her?

“I mean...,” he stuttered, “is later alright, too?”

“What does 'later' in the school's language mean?"

“At ten o'clock sharp? - Are you certain you can leave the clinic?”

“I have much to do. Where can my chauffeur pick you up?”

He was so perplexed that he told her his address before knowing what he was doing.

She smiled at him. “Goodnight.”

He couldn't do other but smile back, puzzled as he still was. “I'll see you in the evening.”

Determined, he left her room. Then, he scolded himself. He was a dead loss! Yet, the memory of her in his arms lingered and made him smile all the way home.

*


	2. An invitation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N**
> 
> Thank you, _Windcage_ and _Taedae_. Without you, where would I be?
> 
> I try to keep my companions happy, too:  
> Here is some bickering for you, _Nevijek_.  
> Still a wild ride, but hopefully less bewilderment for you, _Ryuujin_.  
> Sylvanas is still mean, but the poor boy is kissed, for you, _Buntheridon_.
> 
> And hell, yes to the Scorpions!!!

 

Anduin wasn't sure until the last minute that a limousine would show up, but he closed his Compendium of Medical Terms and looked out of the window of his student residence. He saw a long car parking on the street. It was ten o'clock sharp. Without hesitation, he grabbed for his jacket and the bouquet, switched off the lights and left his room and the residence. He walked over to the man who stood in front of the limousine, apparently waiting for him.

“Mr. Wrynn?”

“That's me.”

The chauffeur opened the door to the backseat and let Anduin take place. The drive wasn't long because of low traffic. Anduin watched as they neared the city's heart and stopped in front of a building that was close to a well-groomed park in a wealthy area. They entered the underground parking and the limousine braked in front of a lift with a red carpet.

“If you enter the lift, Mr. Wrynn, press the button for the top floor. Turn left, first door. You can't miss it."

“Thank you," Anduin answered, left the car and did what he as told. When he reached the top floor, an entrance hall with three doors awaited him. He was just about to knock on the left one as the door opened automatically and he climbed a few steps to have an ample living room opening in front of him. Suddenly nervous and excited, he came to a halt and searched for her, looking all around. She turned the corner, taking him in.

There he stood, with a bouquet of pink roses, and handed it to her.

“These are for me?”

“Of course.”

“You know, young boy -” She turned and walked to the kitchen.

“Don't. Just don't,” Anduin interrupted while following her, “I was raised as a wannabe gentleman, remember? It's hard to leave these things behind that are deeply ingrained since childhood.”

“How old are you?"

“Old enough?”

“How old?”

“What's my age got to do with it?”

“How. Old.”

He rolled his eyes. “Twenty-one.”

“I see.”

He leaned against the doorframe of her kitchen during her search for a flower vase. It was furnished in chrome, black, functional. Well equipped, but did she use it?

Today, she wore another business dress, a black pencil skirt, and a purple blouse, both accentuating her female curves again. The platinum hair open, tucked behind her ears. She had still the gauze on her temple. No high heels today, she was barefoot — black nail polish on her feet and beautiful to look at.

“Are you done with leering?”

He looked up, and he flushed again. How could she fluster him that easily? He tried to transform it into a compliment. "I like what I see."

His reply raised a smile out of her. "Are we in the warming up phase?"

“What for?”

“To get to know each other, of course.”

He smiled and extended his hand. “I wasn't given a chance to introduce myself properly the last time we talked. My name is Anduin Wrynn.”

She took it, smirking. Her touch sent a tingling sensation through him, and he swallowed, aware of its effect.

“Sylvanas Windrunner.” She glanced shortly at him while arranging the flowers. “As in Wrynn and Co. LTD?”

His smile faded. "It was my father's company, and it had been a family business for centuries."

“I was therefore right with the spoiled little rich brat.”

He shook his head. "I'm not a businessman. It's in my uncle's hands, now."

“Mr. Greymane.” She stiffened, showing a hostile attitude.

The way she said it, Anduin immediately knew those two knew each other. Of course, both working in the economy, it was unavoidable. "You know him?"

“Didn't he tell you about me?”

“No.” Anduin's answer came at once.

“And here I thought my fame would go ahead of me. Well. Are you hungry?”

He nodded, still unsure how to take her invitation and her different nature. "I am. What's on the menu?"

“Since I just came home from work, I thought you would like to try my favorite: Green Thai Curry.”

“The hot version?” Anduin inquired cautiously.

There was a twitch at her mouth. “No. For you, I ordered the boring one.”

Relieved, he followed her into the living room. “Thank you.”

“Where's the retort that I shouldn't hypothesize about the version you prefer mirroring your inside?”

“Do you think in stereotypes?”

“It's the easiest way to make you fit the image.”

He laughed. “Which image do I fit?”

“Young, gorgeous, but lacking life experience?”

Was it a form of flattery? Anduin didn't know what to answer, so they took place at the table which was put directly next to the open glass front that offered a view over the whole city. With the city lights, the moment was as breathtaking as the woman sitting opposite him.

But Anduin was hungry and decided to focus on it first. She watched him with amusement eating the whole portion. "I would offer you mine, but it is hot. _Very hot_.”

Her stress of those last two words made him almost cough, but he saved himself and reached for the glass of cold white wine. He sipped, thankful for the coldness on his fingertips. The innuendo was more than obvious, and he tried not to think of the possible outcome of the night.

She leaned forward. “Are you done now?”

Instead of a response, he took their bowls and asked her after the bathroom.

She grinned, taking her glass and a swig of that excellent wine. Her eyes never leaving his.

“Left side of the kitchen. You need help?”

“No thank you. I'll be back in a minute.”

“Don't let me wait too long.”

The water coming from the tap couldn't be cold enough to cool his flushed face, and he took a long moment to watch himself in the bathroom mirror.

He couldn't keep up with her. Besides, he still didn't know what had brought her to cross the street, two days before. Neither why she had searched for the body contact which had been a sacred moment that drew him to her. The way she had matched and melted into his arms. He closed his eyes. Should he understand the invitation as a thank you for saving her life? Why did she choose her place for it instead of an official one?

Her attitude, in general, was confusing and he needed clarification on what exactly this was, what she wanted from him. There was no other way than to ask her bluntly.

When he returned to her, she was already sitting on the comfortable leather couch, waiting for him and sipping at her wine again. Slow chill-out music played in the background.

“Join me here?”

She patted at the place beside her. Anduin gathered his courage and sat down next to her.

At the same moment, she made a lateral turn towards him. "Comfortable enough?"

He looked at her, at these gray eyes that pierced right through him, and took a deep breath. “Mrs. Windrunner.”

“Please call me Sylvanas. - You saved my life, angel.”

“Please don't call me that. It makes me -”

“Hopefully not uncomfortable." She spoke under her breath, leaning forward, just a touch away from him. His eyes lingered at those full lips of hers he wanted to kiss and feel again, skilled in kissing and in eliciting moans with pleasure. But he needed an answer first. "Tell me what you want. I'm lost, here."

“Are you?”

He swallowed. "Our contrast is quite obvious."

“Are they?”

“Young – old. Workaholic – enthusiastic student." He made a pause and couldn't hinder a small grin coming up when he continued. "Spoiled little rich brat – hard working class member. Family child – recluse."

“I'm not a hermit!"

“You are," Anduin replied in earnest. "I only need to take a look at your apartment, and I can say you don't spend much time here. It's as clinically clean as an ER, which means you are not often here. Or are you in a relationship?"

“No. Not anymore.”

“You see my points?”

“Maybe.” She slid very close to him, tilting her head. “What are the things that connect us?”

“Zero.”

“Look at you. Trying to escape?"

“What should I escape from?”

“Me testing your innocence, for example?”

In one second, he blushed. She had a talent of making him react in the worst sense. She was a master of insinuations. _And_ she had watched him pointedly. "Oh. You are innocent?"

He turned his head, not wanting to see that smirk on her face, that gave him the feeling of not being on an equal footing. Since he had lost his father at such a critical point in his life, he had vowed to himself not to let anyone get so close for a long time until he had found back his inner balance. Learning and diving into books had helped him a lot. It was a way to spend time without thinking further but to keep the brain busy.

Until now, there had never been somebody interesting enough to make him leave his comfort zone. But meeting _her_ , the enthralling woman at his side, had catapulted him back into life. Having her in his arms, suddenly aware of _closeness_ again and of mutual trust, he had found endless comfort at the moment. He still did. Not to mention the way she had kissed him.

She spoke into their silence. “Speaking of innocence, now let me ask you some questions.”

Anduin's attention returned to her. “Which are?”

“You are certain you didn't know me when you came after me on the street?”

He raised his eyebrows. “I already told you.”

“You are not a spy sent from your uncle?”

“No.” He answered vehemently. “How do you know my uncle anyway? If you wanted to talk to him, why would you invite me?”

She smirked. “Because you saved my life, angel?”

He shook his head and looked over to her. "You know how to push buttons."

She slid so tightly that their bodies touched — her right knee on his thighs. Her left leg sneaked around his back so he could feel her bare heel on his hip — eye to eye.

“I felt safe in your arms, angel.”

Her confession, out of the blue, got him. This woman had a fire in her. He didn't know what to do.

She smiled at him, and it was the smile of a predator. Dangerous. Sexy. He felt they were worlds apart. Automatically, he slid back a bit.

“Not so brave anymore, young boy?”

Anduin swallowed. “I...”

She leaned forward, and he couldn't take his eyes off of her. He just couldn't.

She had the purple blouse unbuttoned to the cleavage, and he could see her beautiful breasts because she wore now no bra. He could see the erect nipples. Had she undressed it while he was in the bathroom? And when she just reached for him, with an outstretched hand, heat shot through him. He heard her whisper.

“I can give you so much more if you just let me..." Her hand came to glide under his long sleeve shirt, pulling it out of his jeans that sat tight. She moved down over his half-erect length with her thumb. Agonizingly slow.

Anduin was done. Trembling, high on emotions, his breath coming in shallow gasps, his length hard, bulging his jeans, all he wanted was to be taken by her and to give himself up. He closed his eyes, but he didn't dare to act.

Why did it feel so good what she did? She shifted, and with a gentle push, Anduin felt settled against the sofa's backrest, his head coming to rest on the sofa's high back. He was only paying attention to her hand on his hot naked skin, and on the feelings she ignited in him. She opened his jeans, and touched his hard-on with her bare hand. Oh yes, her hand was there, cupping him.

He enjoyed those sparks she sent through him way too much and panted. His fantasy made already great leaps and made him moan with pleasure. He reopened his eyes when he felt the leather cushions move, only to find her sitting on his lap.

Sylvanas looked at him, he could read this feeling of want in her eyes, too, and he melted at her touches once more. “You turn me on, young boy,” she groaned.

His hair was in disarray, sweat pearls on his forehead and she leaned close to him, so close that nothing could get between them, pressing herself against him – and she kissed him thoroughly, open-mouthed.

Anduin felt as if he would faint, it was overwhelming. To explore her body on him, every curve against his skin inspired his fantasy again. That such a kiss could mirror a sexual union. He felt the friction, the pressure she used on his hard-on when she mewled into his mouth and kissed him without constraint. Anduin could only react. He was at her complete and utter mercy the way she kissed him.

He had to tell her. He had to say to her why he didn't know what to do. He had never felt ashamed about it, but to say it in front of her, of such a passionate and experienced senior woman embarrassed him, to tell her that he was a virgin. Was it better to go home? He had _nothing explicitly_ in his hands to offer her. The realization came like a cold shower.

He stopped the kiss and pulled her gently, but determined away from him. “Let me go.”

She gazed at him for a moment before she answered him. “Now?” There was a slight pause. “Be honest. You don't want to.”

“I don't want to, yes, but I... I can't give you what you want.”

Raised eyebrows looked at him. “Which is?”

The moment of truth was here, and he felt more than embarrassed. "I have nothing to offer...," he stopped, searching for words, "such an experienced, beautiful woman like you are."

“Oh but I think you have a lot to offer.”

Anduin was almost desperate. “No, I have not. I wish...” He closed his eyes in pain and denial. “Please. Let me go.”

She continued to stare at him, changing from puzzlement to anger when she backed off a bit from him, making a snide remark. “There are a lot of things people say about me, but I never _forced_ anyone to do something against their will. And I won't do it now. So get out.”

“I...” Anduin wanted to say something, but couldn't.

She was angry, and it was evident in her voice. And she was most probably pissed. He had made them hot first, then pushed her back.

“Get out before I kick you out. Consider us to be even.”

“I'm sorry. I...”

“Get. Out. Now.”

He couldn't' even look her in the eyes when he stood up, fixed his jeans and walked to the door. He could feel her glare bore into his back. He fought with tears, and he was shaking, completely flustered. However, he had made his decision.

The door clicked when he closed it quietly.

*

Anduin's feet carried him into the clinic. Outside, he had realized that he had forgotten his jacket, but it wasn't important anymore. He decided to go to the children's ward, helping the nurses who were always glad about his assistance, knowing him well. He threw himself into sterile clothing and walked over to the babies in the incubators, needing the contact of something that didn't judge him.

The moment one of the little hands closed around his index finger, and he gently caressed the tiny, fragile hand, his feelings overcame him, and he cried bitterly, being in an emotional turmoil anyway. Perhaps because it was the first time, he allowed himself to grieve openly for his father who was dead and would never come back as much as he wished him to. Father was gone, and he had to accept it. It wasn't the only reason.

A small low sound brought him back to reality, and he continued caressing the tiny hand which he had stopped to do. It reminded him of what had brought him here to the premature newborns.

Although he was inwardly on edge, he recognized _life_ was here, among the babies, and it had returned into his life in the form of saving _her_. Strangely enough, she had taught him not to lose contact again to it. Otherwise, he would end up as lonely as her. Why did it hurt so much that he had gone out of the door? He hadn't wanted to, deep down. Why hadn't he had the courage to tell her why he felt himself unable to satisfy her? But then, he was not – and would never be – in her league. He was far from it. The moment he had walked into her apartment he had known that he entered a different world. One he wasn't sure he would ever fit in. Perhaps for a one night stand. Which would be overwhelming, he was confident, but for more?

But he wanted _more_. The moment she snuggled in his arms had made him realize like nothing else before what it meant to be _close_ again. To open himself up. To trust beyond life and death. He had been grieving for so long for his father, for all the intimacy and togetherness that he wanted to be more than her night's toy. He wished for a relationship, and he was pretty sure that _this_ had not been on her mind.

As much as it hurt him.

It wasn't better in the next days. Thinking of her, he was torn apart whether it had been the right decision to leave or not. Whether he should've just taken the opportunity she had given him.

Even the Saturday dinner with Genn and Mia – as lovely as it was – couldn't lift his spirits. He tried his best to be as adorable and as talkative as ever, which wasn't an easy task, but he managed. At least he hoped so. Genn and Mia were happy to talk about Kul Tiras and especially about Tess. And finally, there was a chance to say goodbye and to go, which he did.

Usually, Genn drove him home, but Anduin insisted on walking, saying he needed the fresh air admitting that he had spent too many time with his books. It was only a half-lie, he hid that he had consumed the other time with overthinking about her. And of all the chances that could have been. Of his desire, of his wishes – and hers, if she had such similar ones as him?

He wanted to know so much about her, what drove her forward, what had made her reach the point where she now was – the business world was so different from the medical world. And then, there was still the question open why she had reacted hostilely the first time he had entered her patient room after she had woken up. Was it because of his uncle? Undoubtedly. He had been tempted to ask Genn but told himself it was Sylvanas' story to say. Besides, they would never see again because he had walked out of that door. Quite literally.

The despair didn't leave him. He was downcast. And yet, there was nothing he could do, always returning to the certainty that he was nothing more than a pastime before she got tired of him – as innocent and as young as he was. He had nothing to offer. No life experience and no fascination like other mature, older men had. It was as she was miles ahead of him and it didn't matter to which side he switched the two sides of the same coin. He would always be the loser. Therefore, he had to take a step aside and wait until his heartache got better which didn't look like it now, but it would be better. Tonight, he decided to go home to his student residence and not to spend another night in the clinic. He forced himself to confront his loneliness. It was bitter, but he had to learn and better to start right now.

Deep in thoughts, he almost overlooked the black limousine. When he walked by, the chauffeur opened the door.

“Mr. Wrynn?”

Anduin looked up and recognized the man. The door of the backseat was opened faster for him than he could react.

“Will you please come with me. Mr. Wrynn? I have orders to get you to Mrs. Windrunner. Please, do me a favor – please hop in."

First, Anduin didn't know what to do. But the chauffeur had begged, and he feared what the man's consequences would be if he showed up at Sylvanas' place without him. Besides, _she_ had sent for him. And his heartache was still not gone. He threw out his principles and nodded. "I will."

The heart aching had immediately given way to heart beating faster when he glided into the soft leather folds of the car and was driven to her apartment complex down into the underground parking and towards the lift, where the vehicle stopped.

Looking in the rearview mirror, the chauffeur nodded towards him. “I believe you already know the way up. You are expected.”

“Thank you....”

“Lionel.” The man smiled. “Have a good evening, Mr. Wrynn.”

*

Sylvanas had spent the whole week with working too much. First out of anger and hate - that he even had the guts to close that door in front of her face had made her hopping mad. Then it was out of frustration and guilt - that the young boy hadn't even looked her in the eyes should've told her as much. He was so damn young.

Wasn't she the grown-up? Wasn't it better that he had left her? Things hadn't gone wrong. _Her_ burn for this young, gorgeous blonde boy, who was, on the one hand, alive and vulnerable – naive, even - yet on the other side strong enough to save her and stubborn, hadn't gone away. To possess something like this?

Sylvanas had had a lot of bed companions _and_ kisses but the yearning to kiss him again stayed. She had waited almost a whole week for him to make the next move and to crawl back to her. When he didn't come, she had to admit in front of herself that she wasn't as patient as him. She wanted to know what had brought him to say goodbye to her after this kiss, after so many promising things. Tonight, she would get them, she swore to herself. If he only were to let her! Damn this young, proud, stubborn student!

She had never longed for someone like him. Way too young. She could've called upon Nathanos for her satisfaction and rekindle their affair. However, something prevented her from doing so. And all the work hadn't helped her to avoid to project _him_ every night in her bed, the young boy with these intense blue eyes.

*

Anduin had taken the lift and sprinted in front of her door which opened automatically again, only to stop at the steps, spotting her at the rail above him.

“How come you threatened your chauffeur to get me here?”

“It worked, didn't it?”

“It worked?”

Anger was in his face, and he was about to turn around when her voice held him back. "Please. I know you are... soft when it comes to humans. Accept my apology. I only wanted to get you here again."

“What for?”

She raised her hands. "I won't seduce you if you don't want to. Just talk to me."

“Sylvanas.”

“Anduin.”

“This won't work.”

“You made it clear the last time you left, but I want to know what kept you from staying here."

“Me. You? I...”

“What do me and you imply?"

“You want to hear the truth?"

“Of course.”

“We live in different worlds.”

“I'm not blind, Anduin.”

“We are different.”

“Why did you say the last time you were here you can't give me what I want? You even don't know what I want.”

“A one-night stand?”

“Something all men would be in a lane in front of my door for, but you not. Why?”

“Because... because that's not enough for me.”

“Not enough?”

Anduin decided to be honest. "I lost someone very close to me... my father... five years ago. I'm even more lonely than you and your apartment. It still hurts." He looked up, and tears stung his eyes. "If you come close to me, then mean it. Tell me it will last more than one night. Besides, you would be my first."

Silence fell in the spacious room.

*


End file.
